Drago Malefoy, cent pour cent hétéro (ou presque)
by Nott In Shape
Summary: Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, et je ne suis pas gay. Two-shots, HPDM.
1. Je ne suis pas gay, ok ?

**Drago Malefoy, 100% hétéro (ou presque)**

 **Note:** Un OS sur lequel je travaille depuis quelques temps déjà... En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Sur la plage, dans le sable

Je recherche des sensations

Sur la planche, sur la vague,

Je ressens des sensations

 _Sur la planche,_ La femme

* * *

Moi, c'est Drago Malefoy. J'ai dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, et je suis étudiant en sorcellerie à Poudlard. J'adore les costumes bien taillés, les beignets au chocolat et le rock sorcier*. Je déteste les choux de Bruxelles, les hippogriffes et Harry Potter.

Je suis aussi extrêmement beau. J'ai des cheveux blonds soyeux et de magnifiques yeux gris. Les filles adorent ça.

En plus de tout ça, je suis plutôt intelligent : E minimum partout et un QI supérieur à 130 (pas mal, non ?).

Que dire d'autre sur moi ? Ah oui : je ne suis pas gay.

Malheureusement, un concours fâcheux d'événements a amené l'ensemble de mes camarades de Poudlard à croire le contraire. Même mes deux meilleurs amis, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, sont à présent convaincus que je suis un fervent adorateur de postérieurs masculins. Alors que, regardons les choses en face : j'ai quand même une préférence pour les fesses de Potter par rapport à celles de Granger... eeuuuh... de Granger par rapport à celles de Potter. Bref, vous m'avez compris.

...

C'était un lapsus idiot ! Il ne veut absolument rien dire ! Ne commencez pas à faire vos Freud à deux mornilles, avec vos histoires de lapsus révélateurs…

D'ailleurs, en parlant théories freudiennes ridicules : Théodore est persuadé que je suis dans le déni. Selon lui, je veux tellement prouver au monde entier mon hétérosexualité que je suis parvenu à me convaincre moi-même que je n'étais pas gay. Et tout ça, affirme-t-il, « malgré tes rêves érotiques sur Potter ».

Sauf que je n'ai jamais fait de rêves érotiques sur Potter. Ou juste une fois. Ou deux. Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Blaise a bien déjà rêvé qu'il couchait avec McGonagall, alors…

Brrr… J'ai des images mentales là… Bref, passons.

Mettons-nous bien d'accord : je n'ai absolument rien contre les gays. J'ai même un de mes amis (Greg, pour ne pas le citer) qui est gay et ça ne me pose aucun problème. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on aille colporter des choses fausses sur mon compte. Comment vais-je encore réussir à séduire des filles, si elles sont toutes persuadées que je préfère les mecs ?

Même Pansy a décidé de laisser tomber, prétextant qu'elle _aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt..._ Oui, vous avez bien entendu : _même Pansy !_

Et tout ça à cause d'un malheureux malentendu…

Quel malentendu ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas raconté ! Quel piètre narrateur je fais !

Bon, je commence. Vous allez voir, mes amis se font vraiment des idées pour rien.

C'était donc samedi dernier. Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà (ou pas), je suis préfet-en-chef. Je suis pleinement conscient de l'importance de cette charge et c'est pourquoi je fais toujours passer en premier mes devoirs de préfets. J'étais donc en train de patrouiller un samedi soir, alors que j'aurais pu être en train de faire la fête avec mes amis.

Bon, ok, c'est faux...

En fait, ça s'est plutôt passé comme ça : « Malefoy ! une Granger en furie s'est écrié en me sautant dessus juste après le dîner. Ce soir, c'est toi qui t'occupe de la ronde ! »

Je déteste qu'on me dérange pendant la digestion, mais je suppose que ce genre de détails passe totalement au-dessus de la tête de quelqu'un comme Granger.

Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore (on sait jamais, si vous vivez dans une grotte… localisée sur Mars), je vous présente Hermione Granger : meilleure amie du sauveur du monde sorcier, miss Je-Sais-Tout invétérée, casse-couille à plein temps et... mon homologue féminine.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je bénis Dumbledore de l'avoir nommée préfète-en-chef. Avec elle, mes devoirs de préfet-en-chef se résument à faire une ronde de temps en temps, crier sur les autres préfets pour qu'ils fassent les tâches ingrates à ma place, enlever des points aux Gryffondors et récolter les honneurs et les compliments des professeurs. Alors que, soyons honnêtes, elle fait tout le travail pour deux.

Bref, le soucis, c'est que de temps en temps elle se rebelle et je suis obligé de me prendre la tête avec elle.

Samedi dernier était un de ces jours.

\- J'en ai marre de toujours faire les rondes du samedi soir... a-t-elle commencé à se plaindre. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit à mes samedis soirs de temps en temps ! Donc Malefoy, ce soir, c'est toi qui t'en charge.

\- Q-quoi ? Mais enfin Granger, ça va pas de me prévenir aussi tard ? Je te signale que j'avais plein de trucs prévus ! Je ne peux pas annuler comme ça ! ai-je protesté pour la forme (parce que je savais que c'était un combat perdu d'avance).

\- Quels genre de trucs ? a-t-elle fait avec un air hautain. Faire la fête et boire trop de Whisky Pur Feu avec tes amis de Serpentards ?

Ah, visiblement je ne peux rien cacher à cette chère Granger…

\- Par exemple, j'ai néanmoins rétorqué avec aplomb. Je ne peux pas bousculer mon emploi du temps au dernier moment pour toi, Granger…

\- Tu vas devoir pourtant, m'a-t-elle interrompu en me fourrant les clés du château entre les mains.

Puis, après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard hautain - censé être ma marque de fabrique - elle est parti sans me laisser le temps de protester. Visiblement, la perspective de passer la soirée à niquer comme des lapins avec Weasley l'avait grandement motivée.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé ce soir-là à faire la ronde à la place de Granger.

C'est là que les choses ont commencé à se gâter.

Voyez-vous, je connais un moyen très efficace de coincer des gens (des gryffondors surtout) pour leur enlever des points. Il suffit de se rendre à la salle de bain des préfets. Tout le monde connaît le mot de passe de cette satanée salle de bain et beaucoup l'utilisent pour prendre leur bain alors que seuls les préfets et les capitaines d'équipe de Quidditch y sont autorisés.

La dernière fois, j'y ai même surpris deux Gryffondors en pleine action. J'ai eu l'immense plaisir de pouvoir leur crier dessus alors que le type était encore dans la fille, puis de les virer à poil de la salle de bain en leur enlevant cent points au passage. Bref, une excellente soirée.

Le plus drôle c'est que nous nous rendons souvent là-bas avec mes amis lors de nos soirées arrosées du samedi soir et, bien entendu, je n'enlève de points à personne. _Malhonnêteté serpentardesque, que voulez-vous…_

Je sais, je suis le pire préfet-en-chef de l'histoire.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bain, je me rends rapidement compte qu'elle est occupée…

 _Parfait… Avec un peu de chance je vais encore tomber sur des gryffondors._

« Fraicheurs des pins, je marmonne face à la porte afin de pouvoir entrer.

 _Le mot de passe n'est jamais changé aussi, tu m'étonnes qu'on y entre comme dans un moulin…_

Celle-ci s'ouvre lentement et j'entre le plus silencieusement possible afin de mieux surprendre la personne à l'intérieur.

Sa robe a été négligemment jetée sur le sol à l'entrée de la salle de bain. L'absence d'insigne de préfet et le blason Gryffondor sur la robe me confirment que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

Discrètement, en me cachant derrière les colonnes qui décorent la salle de bain, je me rapproche de la baignoire afin d'apercevoir ma proie encore totalement inconsciente du danger. Je sens l'excitation monter à l'idée que je vais pouvoir défouler toute ma frustration accumulée sur un gryffondor trop téméraire.

Pour le moment, je ne vois d'une touffe de cheveux noirs. J'entends aussi une voix qui fredonne une vieille chanson moldue totalement _has been_ (oui, il m'arrive d'écouter de la musique moldue, et alors ?).

J'avance encore d'une colonne et j'ai enfin une vision sur l'intérieur de la baignoire.

Et là… Au milieu de la montagne de mousse formée par le bain, je reconnais…

 _Potter._

Oh cette déception… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_ , de tous les gryffondors sur qui j'aurais pu tomber ?

Je ne peux pas le virer parce qu'il a le droit d'être là : il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque… J'aurais pu le houspiller pendant dix minutes et le forcer à quitter la salle de bain encore à poil… Que c'est dommage.

J'imagine très bien la scène…

 _« Malefoy ? aurait-il fait, l'air surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

\- _Je fais ma ronde de préfet. Alors comme ça on se croit au-dessus des règles, Potter ?_

\- _Je prenais juste un bain, aurait-il répondu en tentant de rester calme._

 _A l'intérieur, il serait déjà en train de bouillonner, parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste, c'est l'abus de pouvoir. Ma spécialité, en somme._

 _Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis le pire préfet-en-chef de l'histoire._

\- _Juste un bain ? Je ne crois pas non, Potter. Tu enfreins le règlement de l'école en pénétrant dans cette salle de bain, et tu le sais très bien._

 _\- Comme si tu souciais vraiment du règlement, Malefoy, aurait-il rétorqué, de plus en plus agacé. Tu passes ton temps à l'enfreindre avec tes deux acolytes._

 _J'aurais secoué la tête et poussé un faux soupir résigné._

\- _En tant que préfet-en-chef, mon rôle est de m'assurer que les règles sont respectées afin que Poudlard reste un lieu de vie harmonieux pour la communauté étudiante. Je me dois de punir les délinquants comme toi qui essayent de créer l'anarchie, même si je déteste avoir à le faire…_

 _Là, je le sais très bien, il se serait énervé. Qu'est-ce que j'adore énerver Potter…_

\- _Arrête ton cirque Malefoy, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ce pouvoir ridicule que te donne l'insigne._

\- _Quelle opinion déplorable tu as de moi Potter… aurait-je faussement déploré. Moins cinquante points pour attaque sur la personne d'un préfet…_

 _L'énervement de Potter serait monté d'un cran et il serait probablement devenu tout rouge._

 _Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adore lors qu'il devient tout rouge ? C'est le signe indéniable que j'ai touché mon but, c'est-à-dire le faire totalement sortir de ses gongs._

 _Et il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de faire sortir Harry Potter de ses gongs._

 _C'est le genre de moments où il n'a plus d'yeux que pour moi parce que je suis la chose qui l'énerve le plus au monde. Dans ce genre de moments, il n'a plus qu'une envie : m'étrangler lentement jusqu'à ce que je crève._

 _J'adore ça. J'adore énerver Potter._

 _J'adore sentir qu'il a envie d'enrouler ses mains autour de ma gorge et…_

Oups ! Retour à la réalité lorsque j'entends Potter sortir de l'eau.

Je jette un coup d'œil…

 _Mon Dieu… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce corps ?_

 _A suivre..._

* * *

* Son morceau préféré est _Le chaudron rockeur_ , just so you know.


	2. Bon, peut-être un peu quand même

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas gay. Mais là franchement, je ne peux rester que bouche bée face à ce corps magnifiquement sculpté. Les gouttelettes qui ruissellent lentement sur ce _six pack_ parfaitement dessiné, ces pectoraux bombés…

 _Wouah…_

Je regarde seulement parce que j'aimerais avoir le même corps, hein. Je vous rappelle que je suis totalement hé-té-ro.

J'ai même déjà couché avec plein de filles, alors…

Bon ok, juste une.

Et juste une fois…

(Etd'ailleursc'étaittropnulj'aieudumalàbander…)

…

J'ai juste pas trouvé la personne qui me correspond, voilà !

En fait, ce n'est pas les filles, le problème, c'était juste _cette fille_ en particulier.

Même si c'est Astoria Greengrass, élue la plus jolie fille de Poudlard.

Même si c'est Astoria Greengrass, dont Blaise dit, je cite, « qu'elle te fait bander plus vite que ton ombre. »

Même si c'est Astoria Greengrass, fantasme absolu d'au moins « les deux tiers de mecs de Poudlard », d'après Théodore.

…

…

JE NE SUIS PAS GAY, OK ?

Bref, je poursuis.

Potter sort donc de son bain, toujours en chantonnant une chanson absurde (je crois que la chanteuse s'appelle Taylor Stiff, ou quelque chose comme ça…). Je continue de l'observer afin d'être certain de ne pas me faire griller (manquerait plus qu'il croit que je le mate en douce !).

Il attrape sa serviette et commence à s'essuyer le torse avec une lenteur presque sensuelle. Oui, j'arrive à reconnaître une attitude sensuelle, même chez un mec. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être hétéro. Evidemment, je suis parfaitement dégoûté par cette attitude, parce que tout ce que fait Potter me dégoûte de toute façon. Si j'étais gay, ça me plairait, bien sûr, mais comme je ne le suis pas…

Alors que je continue d'observer Potter (dans l'unique but de ne pas me faire surprendre, bien évidemment), la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à volée.

…

Vous avais-je précisé précédemment que mes potes et moi adorons venir dans la salle de bain des préfets au cours de nos soirées ?

Oui, c'est assez amusant de plonger dans la baignoire complètement bourrés. En général, ça dégénère pas mal. Théodore a déjà vomi dedans au moins trois fois, sous le regard dégoûté de Mimi Geignarde. Pansy s'est déjà mise à poil dans la baignoire. Et la dernière fois, Tracey et Blaise ont même commencé à faire de cochonneries dedans sous nos yeux.

Bref, d'excellents souvenirs de soirée.

Sauf que là j'aurais préféré qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de venir.

Car, voyez-vous, si Potter ne peut pas me voir depuis la colonne où je suis dissimulé, n'importe qui entrant dans la pièce aura une parfaite vue sur Potter, sortant de son bain complètement nu, et sur moi, caché derrière une colonne en train de l'observer.

…

...

A la réflexion, j'admets que la scène est _un peu_ suspecte…

Mais ils auraient au moins pu écouter mes explications !

Caché derrière ma colonne, je vois entrer dans la salle à peu près tous les Serpentards de mon année: Blaise et Théo (bien sûr), mais aussi Pansy, Greg, Daphné et Tracey.

L'an-goisse totale.

Le pire c'est que je suis tellement surpris que je n'ai pas le temps de me cacher. Résultat : Pansy et Daphné restent bouches bées devant la scène, alors que Théodore et Blaise paraissent (étrangement) peu surpris.

De mon côté, je suis figé, comme une statue de marbre. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes se sont fixées au sol et que je ne peux plus bouger.

 _La honte… Vraiment la honte… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça m'arrive à moi ?_

« D-Drago ? marmonne Théodore en titubant jusqu'au bord de la piscine, bousculant presque Potter (toujours à poils) au passage. Qu'est-ce… qu'es'tu fais là ?

Eh bien, mon cher Théodore… Comment te dire que j'étais simplement en train de faire ma ronde, et pas du tout en train de reluquer Harry Potter en train de prendre son bain ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Blaise virer tant bien que mal le petit groupe qui les suivait, sous les protestations de Pansy et Daphné qui veulent en savoir plus.

 _Oh mon Dieu, je sens que tout Poudlard va être au courant demain matin…_

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas, les rembarre-t-il sèchement avant de claquer la porte.

Ça, c'est un vrai meilleur pote.

Une fois tout le monde viré, il se retourne dans ma direction. Il a sa tête de Blaise des mauvais jours.

\- Sors de là, ordonne-t-il, l'air déjà agacé par la tournure que vont prendre les événements.

Foutu pour foutu, je me décide à sortir de ma cachette. Il va falloir que j'assume, maintenant. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher. Donc autant expliquer la situation tout de suite afin de dissiper tout soupçon.

Les yeux de Potter doublent de volume lorsqu'il me voit sortir de derrière ma colonne. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir apparaître de cette façon. Normal, en même temps. Qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy pourrait bien faire, caché derrière une colonne pendant qu'Harry Potter prend son bain, sachant que le dit Monsieur Malefoy n'est absolument pas gay ?

Je vous le demande.

Je n'ai absolument AUCUNE raison de faire ça.

A part pour faire ma ronde et coincer des Gryffondors dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Respire Drago, respire…

Tout. Va. Bien.

\- Malefoy ? demande Potter, interloqué.

Théodore, visiblement bourré, éclate de rire. Ça c'est du meilleur pote, je vous jure.

\- Bon, alors, tu nous explique ? interroge Blaise.

\- Jefaisaismaronde, je lâche pour me justifier.

\- Hein ? font-ils tous les trois en chœur.

\- Je faisais ma ronde, je reformule en m'appliquant à parler moins vite. Granger voulait que je m'en charge ce soir, et je me suis dit que j'avais plus de chance de coincer des Boufondors ici. Sauf que je suis tombé sur Potter, qui a le droit d'être là puisqu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Je vois Blaise, Potter et Théodore lever des sourcils dubitatifs.

Bon, les choses risquent d'être plus compliquées que prévues…

\- Donc si j'ai bien suivi, tu viens dans la salle de bain des préfets… Pour enlever des points aux Gryffondors ? demande Théodore.

\- C'est l'excuse la plus minable que j'ai jamais entendu… soupire Blaise.

\- Même moi j'étais plus crédible quand je disais que j'avais réussi à coucher avec Parvati Patil, approuve Théodore.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas couché avec elle ? je m'étonne.

\- Pas plus que tu n'as couché avec Astoria, confirme Blaise.

\- Mais… J'ai couché avec Astoria ! Je vous l'ai dit des milliards de fois ! je m'énerve.

 _Enfin… Je l'aurais fait si j'avais réussi à bander !_

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? intervient soudain Potter qui a terminé de se rhabiller. Je me fiche totalement de vos petites histoires ridicules de Serpentards pour encore m'humilier.

Je remarque que malgré sa tentative de paraître calme, son visage est rouge. Il enfile sa robe de sorcier avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Bonne soirée, lâche-t-il sèchement avant de claquer la porte.

Silence.

\- Ouah… marmonne Théodore. Il avait l'air vraiment embarrassé le Potter.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ironise Blaise. Il vient de découvrir que Drago le matait dans son bain.

\- Q-quoi ? je proteste. Mais enfin, je ne le matais pas ! Je faisais juste ma ronde ! Pourquoi je materais un mec ?

Blaise fait semblant de réfléchir pour quelques secondes.

\- Hum… Peut-être parce que tu n'admets toujours pas que tu es gay ?

 _QUOI ?_

Moi, le grand, le magnifique, le brillant Drago Malefoy… _gay_ ?

\- QUOI ? je lâche donc, interloqué, exprimant toute l'ampleur de ma pensée.

\- Euh… Blaise, on n'avait pas dit qu'on abordait le sujet de manière plus subtile ? demande Théodore.

\- Quoi ? je répète.

\- Bon, puisque maintenant c'est dit… soupire Théodore. Drago, ça fait un moment qu'on se pose de sérieuses questions sur ta sexualité. Que tout Poudlard se pose la question même, d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi ? je répète à nouveau.

Le reste de la conversation n'a pas grand intérêt. Nous nous sommes disputés pendant des heures pour savoir si oui ou non j'étais gay alors que la réponse est évidente.

Bref, la suite, vous vous en doutez : Théodore et Blaise sont maintenant (encore plus qu'avant) persuadés que je suis gay, et Daphné et Pansy se sont empressées de colporter l'information dans Poudlard dès le lendemain.

Voilà comment toute l'école en est venue à croire que "je suis gay".

Sauf que c'est faux. Totalement faux.

Je ne suis pas gay, bordel. Combien de fois va t-il falloir que je vous le répète ?

* * *

Je vais tuer quelqu'un.

Je ne rigole pas. Je vais vraiment le faire.

"Euh… C'est vrai que tu sors avec Harry Potter ? me fait la petite voix d'une élève de troisième année juste à côté de moi.

Ah tiens, justement, il ne me manquait plus d'une victime… Voyons voir… Petite, blonde avec des tresses ridicules, des grosses joues et un air plutôt stupide…

Hum, elle fera l'affaire.

Pfff… En plus de colporter la rumeur, il a fallu que Pansy et Daphné en rajoutent des tonnes (comme quoi je m'étais jeté sur Potter, et d'autres absurdités du genre...).

La (mauvaise) transmission de l'information d'un élève à l'autre a fait tout le reste du travail et la rumeur a été totalement déformée. Tout à l'heure, la version qui tournait était qu'en réalité j'étais dans le bain, à poils, avec Potter.

 _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, vraiment !_

Je suppose donc que ce n'est que la continuité logique des choses qu'à présent les gens en déduisent que je sors avec…

Eurk ! Je n'ai même pas envie de le dire. C'est tellement absurde…

Allo, tout le monde ! On parle de Potter, là : l'imbécile balafré qui se croit le roi du monde ! _Moi,_ Drago Malefoy, magnificence des sangs purs et beauté irréprochable, avec _ce troll_ ? S'il-vous-plaît… Si j'étais vraiment gay j'aurais bien plus de standing que ça…

Et de toute façon je ne suis pas gay.

Et cette gamine va payer pour cette horrible journée.

\- Ecoute-moi bien face de troll… je commence. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à sortir avec le balafré ? Est-ce que j'ai _vraiment_ l'air de vouloir sortir avec un idiot pareil ?

La gamine a déjà les larmes aux yeux. _Bien fait ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas poser des questions stupides._

\- Mais… proteste t-elle. Moi je… je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble !

\- Trente points en moins pour… je siffle, avant de m'arrêter parce que je viens de me rendre compte que c'est une Serpentarde.

 _Merde..._

\- Pour qui ? demande une voix dans mon dos et je sursaute parce que le son était étrangement près de mon oreille.

Je me retourne. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit _sa majesté, son altesse royale_ Harry Potter en personne, la bouche si proche de ma nuque que j'ai senti son souffle sur ma joue.

Juste la personne que je n'avais _pas_ envie de voir aujourd'hui...

\- R… rien, je bredouille avant d'aboyer sur la petite Serpentarde. Aller, débarrasse le plancher !

\- Toujours aussi _consciencieux_ dans tes devoirs de préfets, à ce que je vois Malefoy… persifle Potter une fois la gamine disparue.

\- Mais évidemment, _Potter_ , je réponds en plissant les yeux. Je fais toujours attention à ce que le règlement de l'école soit respecté par tous pour le bien de la communauté étudiante.

 _Et paf dans ta figure : le bullshit habituel de Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça, hein ?_

\- Ou pour mater des mecs sous la douche, au choix, ajoute Potter avec un sourire malicieux.

 _Ca, c'était bas._

Je sens le rouge (de colère, évidemment), me monter aux joues.

\- Je ne savais même pas que c'était toi dans cette satanée salle de bain ! j'explose. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui ! Peut-être une fille !

Une fille…

...

 _Mais oui, c'est ça !_

Si personne ne veut croire que j'essayais simplement de punir des élèves, je peux toujours dire que je croyais trouver une _fille_ dans la salle de bain. Ainsi plus personne ne doutera jamais de mon HETEROSEXUALITE (oui, je crie dans ma tête en le disant, histoire de bien le marteler).

Mais pourquoi je n'y aie pas pensé avant ?

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? demande Potter, l'air surpris.

\- Oui, vraiment, je confirme. En fait, je pensais trouver… hum… (trouve une fille, trouve une fille, Drago…) _Parvati Patil_ !

Oui ! Patil c'est parfait, ça marchera à tous les coups. Tous les garçons la trouvent jolie.

\- Parvati Patil… répète Potter, l'air songeur. Evidemment, ça fait sens…

Tout en parlant, il se rapproche légèrement de moi.

\- En tant que type complètement _hétérosexuel_ , Malefoy, c'est normal que tu fantasmes sur une fille comme elle…

 _Ah bah voilà ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a compris que j'étais hétéro !_

\- Et pas sur moi, ajoute t-il en levant un sourcil. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que tu fantasmerais sur moi, hein, _Malefoy_ ?

Son visage est si proche du mien à présent que je peux sentir son souffle contre ma joue.

\- Très… très bonne question, je réponds, troublé (uniquement parce que je n'aime pas qu'on envahisse mon espace personnel, rien à voir avec le fait d'être gay, mettons-nous bien d'accord !).

Je vois Potter se lécher les lèvres et… _Oh god,_ a t-on déjà fait plus excitant ?

Euh… Je voulais dire _dégoûtant,_ haha ! Evidemment… Pourquoi est-ce que je trouverais _Potter_ excitant ?

\- Hum… murmure Potter en rapprochant encore son visage du mien. Je propose qu'on vérifie tout ça quand même…

\- Vé-vérifier ? je bégaie.

\- Juste pour être sûrs… confirme t-il avant de…

…

Alerte rouge, mon cerveau vient de disjoncter…

Est-ce que Potter vient bien de faire ce que je crois qu'il vient de faire ?

Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de m'embrasser ?

 _Noooon, impossible !_

Sa langue chaude vient jouer avec la mienne, la cajole, et puis repasse lentement entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Honnêtement, même en tant que mec cent pour cent hétéro, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça agréable.

Mais attention, je suis toujours hétéro, hein !

Enfin, je crois…

Il fait passer lentement sa main sur ma nuque, et la caresse doucement avec son pouce. _Ouah…_ J'ai des frissons rien que quand il fait ça…

Astoria devait vraiment s'y prendre comme un manche pour que je préfère avec un mec !

Avec une lenteur presque agaçante, Potter descend ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches et les attrape fermement avant de me pousser contre le mur. Nos deux corps sont à présents pressés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il approfondit le baiser.

La séance bécotage se poursuit ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que…

"Ouah venez voir ! Potter et Malefoy sont vraiment ensemble !

 _Eh merde…_

Potter se détache doucement de moi. Jetant un regard amusé à la foule qui commence à se former au bout du couloir, il éclate de rien lorsqu'il remarque au premier rang Granger et Weasley, l'air totalement ébahis.

Puis, redirigeant son attention sur moi, il demande :

\- Alors, Malefoy, toujours aussi _hétéro ?_

Pour toute réponse, je lui adresse un regard noir avant que ma bouche ne soit de nouveau happée par la sienne.

Moi, c'est Drago Malefoy. J'adore toujours autant les costumes bien taillés, les beignets au chocolat et le rock sorcier. J'ai toujours en horreur les choux de Bruxelles, les hippogriffes et Harry Potter ( _surtout Harry Potter !_ ).

Que dire d'autre sur moi ?

Ah oui, je suis peut-être un petit peu gay (mais juste un tout petit peu).


End file.
